The Super Muppet Telethon
The Super Muppet Telethon is to be a reboot of the original classic Muppet Show starring the voice performing talents from Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, David Rudman, Peter Linz, Alice Dinnean Vernon, John E. Kennedy John Tartaglia, Ryan Dillon, Kevin Clash, Karen Prell, Julianne Buescher and Donna Kimball, Stephanie D'abruzzo and Louise Gold. It's to premiere on ABC Network on January 3, 2020. Season 1 * Episode 101: Jason Segel * Episode 102: Zelda Williams * Episode 103: Neil Patrick Harris * Episode 104: Linda Cardellini * Episode 105: Jack Black * Episode 106: Emily Blunt * Episode 107: Eddie Murphy * Episode 108: Cameron Diaz * Episode 109: Alec Baldwin * Episode 110: Mindy Kaling * Episode 111: Bill Hader * Episode 112: Meryl Streep * Episode 113: Jim Parsons * Episode 114: Kaley Cuocco Sweetening * Episode 115: Kunal Nayyar * Episode 116: Dakota Fanning * Episode 117: Hugh Jackman * Episode 118: Queen Latifah * Episode 119: Owen Wilson * Episode 120: Julia Roberts * Episode 121: David DeLuise * Episode 122: Maya Rudolph * Episode 123: Justin Timberlake * Episode 124: Drew Barrymore * Episode 125: Jeff Garlin * Episode 126: Wanda Sykes * Episode 127: Bruce Willis * Episode 128: Emma Watson * Episode 129: Tom Hanks * Episode 130: Annie Potts * Episode 131: Tim Allen * Episode 132: Joan Cusack Season 2 * Episode 201: Will Smith * Episode 202: Julia Louis Dreyfus * Episode 203: Seth Green * Episode 204: Mila Kunis * Episode 205: David Schwimmer * Episode 206: Amy Adams * Episode 207: John Leguizamo * Episode 208: Patricia Arquette * Episode 209: Mark Wahlberg * Episode 210: Gwyneth Paltrow * Episode 211: Tom Hiddleston * Episode 212: Cate Blanchett * Episode 213: Adam Sandler * Episode 214: Jane Lynch * Episode 215: Benedict Cumberbatch * Episode 216: Elizabeth Banks * Episode 217: Will Ferrell * Episode 218: Demi Lovato * Episode 219: Mandy Patinkin * Episode 220: Alicia Silverstone * Episode 221: Steve Zahn * Episode 222: Jenny Slate * Episode 223: Billy Crystal * Episode 224: Whoopi Goldberg * Episode 225: John Ratzenberger * Episode 226: Alecia Moore (Pink) * Episode 227: Tom Cruise * Episode 228: Reese Witherspoon * Episode 229: Mel Gibson * Episode 230: Tina Fey * Episode 231: Ed Helms * Episode 232: Christina Applegate Season 3 *Episode 301: Nathan Lane *Episode 302: Mary J. Blige *Episode 303: Johnny Depp * Episode 304: Avril Lavigne * Episode 305: Kelsey Grammer * Episode 306: Lady Gaga * Episode 307: Josh Groban * Episode 308: Keke Palmer * Episode 309: Ray Romano * Episode 310: Ginnifer Goodwin * Episode 311: Albert Brooks * Episode 312: Diane Keaton * Episode 313: Ed O'Neil * Episode 314: Sigourney Weaver * Episode 315: Brad Garret * Episode 316: Mae Whitman * Episode 317: Alexander Gould * Episode 318: Daisy Ridely * Episode 319: Domhnall Gleeson * Episode 320: Angela Bassett * Episode 321: Laurence Fishburne * Episode 322: Brianna Hildebrand * Episode 323: Todd Joseph Miller * Episode 324: Natalie Portman * Episode 325: Chris Hemsworth * Episode 326: Jennifer Lopez * Episode 327: Bindi Irwin * Episode 328: Robert Pattinson * Episode 329: Halle Berry * Episode 330: Mark Ruffalo * Episode 331: Imelda Staunton * Episode 332: Melissa Rivers Season 4 * Episode 401: Jermaine Jackson * Episode 402: Naomi Scott * Episode 403: Ricky Gervais * Episode 404: Ariel Winter * Episode 405: Ziggy Marley * Episode 406: Mallory Lewis (with Lambchop, Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy) * Episode 407: Ian McShane * Episode 408: Glenn Close * Episode 409: Gilbert Gottfried * Episode 410: Catherine O'Hara * Episode 411: Paul Giamatti * Episode 412: Rosie O'Donnell * Episode 413: Denis Leary * Episode 414: Estelle Harris * Episode 415: James Corden * Episode 416: Alicia Silverstone * Episode 417: Luke Evans * Episode 418: Julia Louis Dreyfus * Episode 419: Kathy Griffin * Episode 420: Josh Hutcherson * Episode 421: Tracey Ullman * Episode 422: Todd Fisher * Episode 423: Liv Tyler * Episode 424: Elijah Wood * Episode 425: Billie Lourd * Episode 426: Sean Bean * Episode 427: Debbie Ryan * Episode 428: Viggo Mortensen * Episode 429: Hillary Duff * Episode 430: Cedric the Entertainer * Episode 431: Taylor Swift * Episode 432: Patton Oswalt Season 5 * Episode 501: Samuel L. Jackson * Episode 502: Geena Davis * Episode 503: Jeremy Irons * Episode 504: Jennifer Lawrence * Episode 505: Liam Hemsworth * Episode 506: Chelsea Handler * Episode 507: David Alan Grier * Episode 508: Molly Shannon * Episode 509: Ray Liotta * Episode 510: Andie MacDowell * Episode 511: Tim Curry * Episode 512: Sofia Vergara * Episode 513: Steven Wright * Episode 514: Mariah Carey * Episode 515: Val Kilmer * Episode 516: Frances McDormand * Episode 517: Jonah Hill * Episode 518: Lucy Liu * Episode 519: Gary Oldman * Episode 520: Hayden Panettiere * Episode 521: Matthew Gray Gubler * Episode 522: Katy Perry * Episode 523: Hugo Weaving * Episode 524: Nicole Kidman * Episode 525: Stephen Stanton * Episode 526: Diane Lane * Episode 527: Ben Stiller * Episode 528: Gwen Stefani * Episode 529: Dwayne Johnson * Episode 530: Lily James * Episode 531: Jimmy Kimmel * Episode 532: Piper Perabo Season 6 * Episode 601: Willem Dafoe * Episode 602: Edie McClurg * Episode 603: Tony Sirico * Episode 604: Rachael Leigh Cook * Episode 605: Rick Astley * Episode 606: Lisa Kudrow * Episode 607: Eugene Levy * Episode 608: Ellen DeGeneres * Episode 609: Barry Bostwick * Episode 610: Meredith Viera * Episode 611: Toby McGuire * Episode 612: Sally Field * Episode 613: Jesse McCartney * Episode 614: Cheryl Crow * Episode 615: Gerard Butler * Episode 616: Helena Bonham Carter * Episode 617: Matthew Lewis * Episode 618: Natalia Tena * Episode 619: Martin Freeman * Episode 620: Mayim Bialik * Episode 621: Seth Rogen * Episode 622: Bill Hader * Episode 623: Valerie Mahaffey * Episode 624: Simon Helberg * Episode 625: Laura Spencer * Episode 626: Wil Wheaton * Episode 627: Uma Thurman * Episode 628: Richard Kind * Episode 629: Ricki Lindhome * Episode 630:Joseph Gordon Levitt * Episode 631: Green Day * Episode 632: Alex Band (The Calling) Season 7 * Episode 701:Sophie Turner * Episode 702: Evan Peters * Episode 703: Rebecca Ferguson * Episode 704: Christopher Mintz Plasse * Episode 705: Florence Kasumba * Episode 706: Eric Andre * Episode 707: Beyoncé Knowles * Episode 708: Donald Glover * Episode 709: Ashanti Douglas * Episode 710: Pedro Pascal * Episode 711: Vera Farmiga * Episode 712: Xander Berkely * Episode 713: Maria Bello * [[Episode 714: Anthony, Nathan, Lachy and Simon from Super Thrilling Excitement Wiggles|Episode 714: Anthony, Nathan, Lachy and Simon from Super Thrilling Excitement Wiggles]] * Episode 715: Courteney Cox * Episode 716: Matt LeBlanc * Episode 717: Mackenzie Vega * Episode 718: Ludi Lin * Episode 719: Jessica Alba * Episode 720: Garth Brooks * Episode 721: Jodi Benson * Episode 722: Zach Braff * Episode 723: Kerry Butler * Episode 724: LeVar Burton * Episode 725: Barbara Eden * Episode 726: Jimmy Fallon * Episode 727: Patti LaBelle * Episode 728: Stephen Colbert * Episode 729: Kelly Ripa * Episode 730: Greg Berg * Episode 731: Beverly D'Angelo * Episode 732: Joey Fatone Season 8 * Episode 801: Bradley Cooper * Episode 802: Karen Gillan * Episode 803: Kurt Russell * Episode 804: Zooey Deschanel * Episode 805: Vin Diesel * Episode 806: Jana Kramer * Episode 807: Jamie Foxx * Episode 808: Penelope Cruz * Episode 809: Stevie Wonder * Episode 810: Charlize Theron * Episode 811: Arsenio Hall * Episode 812: Keira Knightley * Episode 813: Steve Carell * Episode 814: Eliza Bennett * Episode 815: RJ Cyler * Episode 816: Felicity Jones * Episode 817: Dacre Montgomery * [[Episode 818: Ernie, Bert and Cookie Monster from Sesame Street|Episode 818: Ernie, Bert and Cookie Monster from Sesame Street]] * [[Episode 819: The Stars of Fraggle Rock|Episode 819: The Stars of Fraggle Rock]] * Episode 820: Tony Hale * Episode 821: Kimberly Williams Paisley * Episode 822: Brad Pitt * Episode 823: Phyllis Smith * Episode 824: Blake Clark * Episode 825: Lance Bass * Episode 826: Victoria Beckham * Episode 827: Joey Fatone * Episode 828: Lori Loughlin * Episode 829: Bob Saget * Episode 830: Andrea Barber * Episode 831: Dave Coulier * Episode 832: Raven Symone Season 9 * Episode 901: Malcom Jamal Warner * Episode 902: Jodie Sweetin * Episode 903: Erika Alexander * Episode 904: Pierce Brosnan * Episode 905: Charlie McDermott * Episode 906: Marsha Mason * Episode 907: Michael Keaton * Episode 908: Rosie O'Donnell * Episode 909: George Clooney * Episode 910: Roseanne Barr * Episode 911: Martin Mull * Episode 912: Brenda Song * Episode 913: Grey Damon * Episode 914: Dana Glover * Episode 915: Ryan Seacrest * Episode 916: Cheri Oteri * Episode 917: Andy Richter * Episode 918: Stephanie Bearitz * Episode 919: Simon Pegg * Episode 920: Loretta Devine * Episode 921: Wayne Brady * Episode 922: Diamond White * Episode 923: Armie Hammer * Episode 924: Cristela Alonzo * Episode 925: Jaleel White * Episode 926: Lea DeLaria * Episode 927: Larry the Cable Guy * Episode 928: Diane Lane * Episode 929: Ezra Miller * Episode 930: Gal Gadot * Episode 931: Sam Elliot * Episode 932: Octavia Spencer Human Cast Members/The audience members *Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe *Jackson Scott as Toby Jefferson *Scarlett Estevez as Olivia Jefferson *Zachary Gordon as Ethan Jones *Emily Hahn as Stacy Katzenberg * Amelia Flanagan as Francesca Katzenberg *Robert Capron as Carl Albertson Voice Performers *Matt Vogel as Kermit, Lew Zealand, Floyd, Crazy Harry, Pops, Mickey Moose, 80s Robot, Louis Kazagger, Uncle Deadly, Camilla, Dr. Strangepork, Sweetums and Snowth Number 1 (voices) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Bert, Sam, Animal, Marvin Suggs, George and the Newsman (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Chip, Waldorf, Randy and Boober Fraggle (voice) *Bill Barretta as Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Pepe, the Swedish Chef and Bobo (voices) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Mildred Huxtetter and Cookie Monster (voices) *Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Ernie, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob and Foo-Foo, (voices) * John Tarteglia as Gobo Fraggle (voice) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Mulch and Polly Lobster (voices) * Kevin Clash as Clifford and Wembley Fraggle (voices) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (voice) * Julianne Buescher as Wanda, Yolanda and Denise (voices) * Donna Kimball as Mokey Fraggle (voice) * Stephanie D'abruzzo as Skeeter, Doris and Summer (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) Category:Television series Category:Reboots Category:Television Series Category:Revivals